


The Rise

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Arev (Voltron), Cock Sucking, Cunnilingus, Fighting, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Omega!Zarkon (Voltron), Oral Sex, Sex From Behind, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby, VLDOmegaverseBigBang2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: All Emperors have their stories of how they rose to power. Even unorthodox ones like Zarkon’s.
Relationships: Implied Zarkon/Alfor (Voltron), Zarkon/Arev (Voltron), Zarkon/OC (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	The Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it’s been a while since I posted anything here, but rest assured I am still alive! I have been working on my Bang fic for the VLDOmegaverse Big Bang 2020 and I am very pleased by how this fic turned out.
> 
> Now with it finished, I will try to post my other works I have in progress. 
> 
> This Bang has been fun and I hope to do more on the future! Though my assigned artist isn’t done yet, but when they are I know it’s gonna be great!
> 
> Beta ready by lolesky, a lovely human being.

He could still feel those eyes on him.

They had been watching him ever since his first match when he was still young, fresh from the training rings and naive to the violence waiting for him. It had only been by using his head and luck that he had won that day.

What stood clearly in his mind was when he looked up to the Royal Balcony and made eye contact with the darkest eyes he had ever looked upon. Their owner was a Galra clad in intricately made armor that only tailors of immense skill could create. A luxite necklace hung around his neck as he tilted his head watching the young gladiator.

Those eyes were always on him at every fight.

From the goriest to the tamest fights he found the rich galra with dark eyes watching him, the Omega Gladiator of Ulrix-Naz 7.

What a stupid title to give him. The Handlers and his trainer had insisted it would be a title that caught the masses attention since not many omega gladiators have been known to fight, mostly due to a lack of interest.

Usually Galra omegas are more suited as soldiers and guards due to their vicious, protective nature. Especially when it concerned protecting families and children. While in some regions of Daibazaal that wasn't the case, it was normal onthe majority of their planet.

Still...no one needed to know his biology. Even though he didn't have a choice in the matter it still made him uneasy.

Today had been a particularly bloody end to this battle. His opponent lies flat on his front with the Omega's blade running him through. The crowd roars in approval as he pulled it free of the other's corpse, blood splattering on to his face and skin.

Stars! This entire arena smelled of excited Alphas, betas and some omegas; with all their scents swarming his senses like an overwhelming and badly fused perfume that filled the entire stadium. It was nauseating.

Slowly he looked to the balcony and found the dark eyes looking upon him as he slowly started to back away to exit the arena. The same man he's looked upon so many times stands from his seat and has a small smile on his face. He turns to a servant beside him and the last thing this gladiator sees is the man leaning into the whisper something.

...

“You have been summoned."

"Wha—ow!"

“Hold _still,"_ The handler hissed as she made him face her to clean the blood off his face.

He bared his fangs a moment before looking to the Head Handler, dressed in pearl grey armor and the electric prod by his hip. He narrowed his eyes warningly before approaching the gladiator, stopping a few feet behind his underling.

“As I just said. You have been summoned, Zarkon."

Zarkon pulled his chin free and this time the handler didn't try to continue her cleaning, instead opting to put the cloth away and give the Head Handler a respectful bow. As he took a moment to process what he had just been told, he raised a scaled brow.

Summoned. It was no secret gladiators were at times summoned by nobility to spend time with them in exchange for money. In some cases they spent a little too much time entertaining the nobles. It was known as sponsorship, since usually any money given to the gladiator went into paying off their servitude to the Gladiator Arenas.

He had never been summoned by someone before.

The armored claws suddenly grip his chin and force him to face those cold eyes of the Head Handler.

"Listen carefully to me whelp," he hisses softly, "This one is probably the first important sponsor to ever grace this arena. Normally I would prefer you went to visit with one of our regulars if they ever took an interest in you, but this time I will make an exception."

If he had been one of a lesser mind, Zarkon might have tried to bite him. He hated when the handlers gripped his chin but years of being here had taught him never to injure the hand that gives him food. Instead he just glares in annoyance.

Though what he said did pique the young omega's interest, "What makes this sponsor so special?"

When his jaw is released he shifts it with a small crack as the Head Handler gives a small smirk.

“Let's just say he is willing to pay a handsome sum to have you in his presence. I must say you have attracted quite the fan, Zarkon," He grows serious, "Do not mess this up. With money like his we could really shape this place up and have it opened to accept more warriors to train. And if you played your cards right..." he lightly ran his fingers down along the soft skin of Zarkon's neck almost suggestively, "You could find yourself living quite comfortably for the rest of your days."

An unpleasant chill runs through him as he moves away from him.

The Head Handler chuckled, before straightening his shoulders, "Now go and clean up. Nice garments have been laid out for you and you will meet your sponsor in the next two quintants. Am I understood?"

“Yes sir," He hissed softly, giving a stiff bow.

“Good. Now off with you. I don't want to see you around here until morning."

Zarkon hid a sneer on his face when he turned his back to the superior. He growls to himself as he walked down the corridors to his quarters as he lowered his ears. Of all the ways for his day to end he did not expect it to end this way..

Ah well, what could he do? He was just an omega gladiator, meant to fight for entertainment and then be someone with a lot of credit's companion, for however long they paid for.

Perhaps he will be lucky and this sponsor would be good to him.

...

“Please, your Grace. Why not one of the more popular gladiators to bask in your presence? The Omega is a good fighter I suppose, but it's clear the scales adorning his head and back that he was born of a lower class."

The man with the dark eyes took in a slow deep breath and then turned to glower slightly as he stood outside the door of the private room he had rented for the night. It took all of his patience not to snap at the other galra who had spoken.

“I do not care how he looks or his social standing," He opens the door and rolled his shoulders, "He showed me something I rarely see in the arena nowadays. Something I value and respect greatly," he cracked his neck a bit, “Now leave me and return to the ship. I shall see you tomorrow Advisor Eclu."

Eclu clenched his hand into a fist, "Sir please, I think it unwise to be alone with some gutter trash. I can send some guards here to make sure nothing happens—"

“See. You. Tomorrow," His hackles rise in warning as he glares the other man down, "Good night."

The Advisor hisses as the door slams in his face before he growls. That stubborn idiot royal and his stupid, stubborn nature. If he wasn't so important and if it didn't risk his job, he would leave him here.

He stomps off while cursing to the gods.

_If that damned fool Arev doesn't come back by morning I will kill him!_

...

Zarkon sighs as he tugs on the silken garments adorning his body while standing in the lift.

The fabric was made by the rarest of tiltupik silk spiders that were native to one of Daibazaal's moons. The outfit left his sides and legs exposed and intricately sewn patterns of crescent moons and stars adorned it. It was almost like he was wearing the night sky itself on his body.

He leans back against the wall and closed his eyes while playing with a moonstone that was embedded in the chest.

_At least if he tries anything I'll be able to move freely..._

**_Ding!_ **

The lift alerts him that he's on the right floor. A heavy sigh leaves him before he steps out, comfortable sandals on his feet as he checks the key card with the sponsor's room number.

He tries to ignore some of the sounds coming from the doors he passes while lightly fiddling with his card.

A part of Zarkon still couldn't believe he had attracted the attention of the sponsor and from one of his more bloody fights at that. He tightens his grip on the card before stopping in front of the large door with the number that matches the card.

_...Please mighty Mother Darkness. Please let my first sponsor be a decent person._

He swipes the key card and watches as the light at the top turns green before opening the door.

What greets the omega is a calming blue light that illuminates a darkened hallway. At the end is an entry way that’s covered by a soft white curtain. Zarkon walks to the curtains quietly as he goes over every fighting technique he knows in his head.

_What if he wants to hurt me? What if..what if he tries to kill me? Like the sponsor who went after Arrtcuris and slit his throat?_ Zarkon gripped the curtain in his hand but he couldn't bring himself to pull it aside yet.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little scared. There's so many stories that the older gladiators told. How they would be abused when they did something wrong. In some cases they were kidnapped and never seen again or they were found dead somewhere.

Zarkon tightened his grip on the curtain before he entered slowly.

“Ah! There you are. I was worried something happened to you."

He almost rears back in surprise at the deep voice that speaks, and when he looks around he's greeted by the sight of a tall, large galra man.

Eyes widening, he first notices he's dressed in clothes that adorned those of higher class: red, grey and yellow traditional armor with a small head piece adorning his head. As he looks him over, he notices that the man's fur was thick, he had butterfly ears and a slight underbite that had two sharp teeth peeking from his lips. His body was well built but there was a bit of a gut on him.

When their eyes meet, Zarkon's ears perk up when he recognizes them from the arena.

This had been the one staring at him throughout his match.

“Ah...am I late?" Zarkon tries to straighten himself up, "Forgive me. You are my first sponsor so it took me some time to navigate, Sir...?"

“Arev," He says gently, while motioning him to come closer, "I am very pleased to meet you."

He bowed politely, "I am Zarkon, lord..." he trails off and blinks when it hits him.

He knows that name. Almost every galra in the Empire knew that name from the poorest peasant to the highest ranking commander.

Zarkon kneels and lowers his head to the floor instantly, his forehead touching the cool marble. His stomach churns with anxiety as the Emperor doesn't move while he continues to bow properly before him.

How could the Head Handler not have mentioned that he was being sponsored by the Emperor?!

“Please, stand Zarkon. There's no need for that."

He blinked before looking up at Arev then looking at his outstretched hand.

Arev smiles down at him, "I already see enough people bowing. But with a warrior such as you, I would prefer speaking face to face."

Heat spreads over his cheeks as Zarkon accepts the hand. It was big enough to wrap around his lower arm, and he could feel the hardened calluses.

“That is great praise from you, but I am no warrior. I am merely trying to survive and put food in my stomach."

Arev tilted his head, "That may be, but what I saw today says otherwise. You were beautifully graceful," those eyes look at the attire the gladiator was in and immediately averts his eyes, "What I am saying is I think you have much promise Zarkon. But I fear it may be wasted here."

Zarkon blinks before he smiles a bit, "Again sir, you flatter me. Thank you for your kind praise."

_It's been so long since I received it..._

“Please. Call me Arev," The Emperor returns the smile, "I mean what I said. Your potential is wasted here."

“Are you simply trying to flatter me to get something, Arev?" He was semi joking but there's an edge of seriousness to it as well.

Arev blinked a moment, before growing serious, "..I want you to return to Daibazaal with me."

He's taken aback by those words, red eyes widening slightly.

Was..was he being serious? Return to their home planet?!

It was every gladiators dream to return to Daibazaal one day when their debts were paid off either by wealthy sponsors, or by winning matches until they became champions. It's been so long since he got to see the skies from his childhood. So long since he has seen the clouds move across the yellow sky above during the day.

It was almost too good to be true.

“What do you get out of it? How does this affect my debt to the handlers? Where will I live?"

Arev took in a slow breath, "I will take care of your financial needs. I will give you a home in my palace. I want you to become a great warrior Zarkon. I can offer you the means to become one, and more."

Zarkon frowned, "Again what does this do for you?"

“....Whatever you are willing to give," Arev sighs, "I do not expect anything in return from you, Zarkon. I only wish to see someone of your spirit become someone great on Daibazaal," He looks off to the side at one of the paintings of Kaltor on the walls.

It showed the mighty conqueror, raising his sword as he holds a planet on his hand and his head tilted upwards. He was a popular figure of the gladiator rings. It is said that the rings were like temples built in his honor for his mighty conquests and where warriors went to prove their worth.

Zarkon felt uneasy. It didn't feel right for the Emperor to be doing so much for a complete stranger like him, and not expect anything in return. Here it was unheard of amongst the gladiators, no matter if they are man, woman, Alpha, Beta or Omega.

Nothing was for free no matter how compassionate someone was.

“......Out of curiosity," Arev rumbled, "What would you give in return for this?"

The question catches Zarkon off guard and he looks like a prey animal facing a bright light.

_I hadn't thought of that for a long time._

What wouldn't he give to leave the arena? To experience Daibazaal the way he had before he had fallen into debt. He had been fighting for so long he hadn't really let himself think he would ever be out of here before his debt was due.

Now, he was being given this grand opportunity. One he knows that others here would kill, fuck and die for if they had to just to leave this awful place. The omega gladiator straightens his shoulders and then walks to the older man before he gently touches his arm and looks him in the eye.

“I would give you anything you desired of me, in exchange for this honor. My loyalty, my sword, anything Emperor. I would..." he gulped and averted his eyes, "I would even give you my body for such an honor, be it in battle or in your bed. No words or actions I have could ever amount to the gratitude I feel for you giving me this opportunity. But it would be a start."

Arev looked surprised but then he smiled and gently tilted Zarkon's face up to meet his eyes, "You are a lovely one Zarkon. A strong spirit, an agile warrior and a handsome face. I would be flattered if you joined me in my bed. But that is your choice and if you should ever change your mind, know I will not force you or hold it against you."

_Why is a person like you even in this place? If I were a lesser galra I would be taking advantage of this...Still..._

He returns the Emperor's smile, "Then...I accept."

Gently he reaches up and runs his fingers through the thick fur along his neck and as he moves closer he breathes his scent.

His pupils dilated, and he felta shiver run down his spine. The scent that hits him is a deep, robust mix of sweat, iron and something he couldn't quite name. His legs tremble slightly as it starts to overwhelm him slightly.

Stars, it's been such a long time since he found an Alpha's scent this alluring. The alphas he has interacted with here usually had their scents dulled by blood and mud from fighting. But here in a nice clean room he could smell Arev's perfectly.

The Emperor didn't push him away when he leaned in and nuzzled his face into the soft fur and breathed in more. A deep purr leaves him as a hand strokes his scales and he can feel the Emperor's soft chuckle. He feels himself slowly relaxing as the hand caresses down his back, the fingers lightly kneading along his spine.

“We leave soon, Zarkon...I shall ensure you have whatever you desire. A home, clothes, weapons, a warm bed..whatever you want. iIt is yours and yours alone...as long as I get to call you mine."

Zarkon gulps and shivers as the scent grows even stronger, coming over him like a wave that causes heat to spread through him. He leans up slowly and nudges his forehead against his slightly. A sign of acceptance as he purrs deeply to the Emperor.

“For as long as you will have me sir."

...

It was an...adjustment to say the least.

He never really thought the sun would be so bright, nor was he prepared for so many unfamiliar and strange scents all around him while living in the palace. It was warm here and the palace was a large building that reminded him somewhat of the size of the gladiator ring.

Except that it was very elegant with walls of soft lilac marble and red tapestries that would keep the peeking eyes out.

It had been so strange. To have been invited to live in this strange, beautiful place where he could actually have a life of his own. A life he could control and make choices with, where he never had to fight to earn food, to earn clean clothes and a place to sleep. Never had to wait for clean water to bathe in and other freedoms denied him down in that horrible arena.

He was given a mentor to train him to fight better. To perfect his style of battle and to wield his weapons like how a warrior would, like the kind Arev wanted him to be.

It was everything he could have ever wanted and much more than he would ever need.

But there was something that troubled him a bit in his three months of living there; Arev had not made any move on him.

In fact he seemed to be busy with other things. He had made time to speak with him, and spend time with him of course, but he never attempted any advances on him when he had not indicated he wanted it. He was...respectful.

It put Zarkon at ease somewhat, but he was also growing a tad bit irritated. Arev was giving him so much and he felt like he wasn't keeping up his end of the bargain. In fact he felt a bit guilty about not joining the Emperor in his bed yet. It was to the point that when he fell asleep he had wet dreams about the beloved Emperor Arev.

About how his hands would feel on his thighs, how experienced he might be, imagining the filthy things he might say to him. it always ended with him waking up with a sopping wet slit and terrible frustration running through him.

When a fifth month passes, that is when the first move was made.

The Emperor had returned from a particularly difficult meeting when he summoned Zarkon to the bed chamber. He sat at the edge of his silk covered bed, shirtless and rubbing his temples.

“You requested my presence sir?" Zarkon was dressed in a simple dark red tunic and dark black pants. At his side was his sword, temporarily sheathed so his hands would be free.

Arev took in a slow breath before he looked at Zarkon and smiled tiredly, "Yes...please come in, Zarkon."

Slowly the former gladiator walked over and stood before him.

There's a subtle difference in Arev's scent.

It made Zarkon's ears perk up, a warmth coming over his cheeks. He clasps his fingers behind him while subtly squeezing his thighs a bit. Those dark eyes are following him almost like they were expecting something as he fights back a shiver.

“...I noticed you've been tense lately," Arev touched his arm, gently sliding his fingers over the well toned bicep, "Has something been troubling you?" he gently holds his wrist, offering him the choice to pull away.

Zarkon feels another shiver running through him before he steps forwards, "...I feel like I am not holding up my side of the agreement sir...You have given me more than I could ever hope to repay you for. I...I am grateful for this new life though I do feel some guilt," He slips close and reaches up to hold the other's face with his free hand, "You haven't once taken me to your bed like you asked months ago. It wouldn't be fair of me to take advantage. Unless..unless you have changed your mind?"

There's a sheen in those dark eyes that catches him off guard before Arev releases his hand. Those arms slowly wrap around him, holding his waist as the Emperor presses his cheek to his temple. It causes a blush to bloom on the young omega's face before he closes his eyes.

“No. I merely wanted to give you time to adjust..." Arev strokes the scales along his skull, "To allow you time to get used to this new and strange place...I only want to see you thrive, young warrior...my strong, thoughtful warrior..." the strong hands glide down to gently tug at the waistband of his pants, "I held myself back...i wanted to make sure you knew you were safe...you are always safe with me..."

Zarkon bites his bottom lip as the other hand slides under his tunic and gently kneads into his back. He closes his eyes as he tilts his head up slightly to expose his neck. A very strong sign of desire from Omegas of their species. It meant submission. It also was a better way for their intended partners to breath in their scent.

Arev buries his face into the crook of the other's throat. He presses against Zarkon, wanting to be close as possible to him. To breathe in the scent of metal armor and warm spices.

A quiet noise leaves Zarkon as he slowly moves forwards for the Emperor to lie back, before he climbs up on to him and slides off his tunic. He slowly slides his fingers over the emperor's traditional under suit, worn to make armor more comfortable without damaging the skin, before he unzips it slowly.

He likes Arev's body. It retained most of the muscle from his younger days, but now there's a bit of softness at his sides and on his stomach. Soft, yet firm and nice to the touch. He loved the feel of the fur as he runs his fingers through it down his chest. He leans down and nuzzles the Alpha under him...then gasps as he's rolled on to his back.

The Emperor pulls the tunic off the omega, leaning down and kissing over his chest as he runs his fingers over the other's scales along his sides.

“You're lovelier than I thought..." He rumbled almost hoarsely, "You're absolutely stunning Zarkon...I have waited to have you like this for a long time.."

Zarkon reaches down and pulls off his harness with his sword, throwing it aside as the pants are slid off his legs. All Zarkon could think of doing was to lie back, spread his legs and hope the older man was as experienced as he hoped.

Arev guided one of his legs to rest on his shoulder, his eyes set on Zarkon's. Those eyes seemed to pierce his own as he used a hand to slowly spread his slit open.

Then he leans down and gives a slow, firm lick over it. When a gasp escapes the younger man, he placed his other hand on Zarkon's stomach while continuing to lick at the large, soft, velvety folds. He gives a pleased growl when there's a grip on his long hair, as Zarkon pushes his face down.

“Aaah...Ahn...!" His thighs quiver when the tongue starts laving his clit in attention, "S-sir..sir..! Mmm..."

Arev flicked his tongue over the thick bud while reaching up to play with one of Zarkon's nipples. He wanted to hear more from his lover, as he tastes his arousal on his tongue. Slick began to dribble out, staining the Emperor's mouth as he moves his attention to the weeping crevice.

Zarkon dug his claws into the sheets while arching when he felt that tongue slipping in between.

“Fuck..fuck...! E-Emperor...!" his legs shake harder, "Oh...oh oh oh...!" he feels like he's melting and tightening as he tilts his head back with a whimper, "Fuck yes...yes yes...right there...! S-sir..."

Without thinking he ground his hips down as more slick comes out to cover the Alpha's face. It had been so long since someone had eaten him out, it had never felt this good before either. The alphas he had allowed in were either inexperienced or didn't care to pleasure him like that.

A very pleasured smile comes over his face as he wrapped his legs a tad more firmly.

He looked forward to seeing what else the Emperor had for him.

...

After their first time with each other, Zarkon received a gift.

He had been returning from his training and sparring session a few days after to find a beautifully made knife on his bed. Ir was made of pure white luxite with a gorgeously carved hilt. As he pressed on the blade to test it's stability, he was delighted to find that it flipped down into it's handle to make it less noticeable.

A perfect weapon to hide in his clothes should he lose his main one.

He then picked up the note that had been beside it.

_Thank you for such a wonderful night. I look forward to the next one. Please await my summons._

_-Arev_

Zarkon purrs quietly from his throat. He reaches down slowly and lightly groped between his thighs. He could still remember being brought to orgasm not once, not twice, but four times. Once by that sinful tongue, then twice with those fingers before the Emperor had him pleasure himself while rubbing his own cock.

He had seen the size of that shaft. Seen it's girth and it's length. Just the image of it made Zarkon feel wet as he lies down on his bed.

He hoped Arev summoned him soon.

...

It had been about a week now, as Arev was quietly sitting in his office while looking over his reports quietly.

Up until today, it had been hectic. Problems on the northern part of the planet and complaints from his off planet allies tended to make things stressful and this paper work did nothing to help.

It was almost tempting to just leave it all here for his advisor or someone else as qualified to finish things up here. Ah but he couldn't do that. He wasn't selfish or cruel to make others do his work when he was more than capable of doing it.

“Ghlk...Urk..."

Besides, having a lovely young omega servicing his cock helped pass the time.

The Emperor looks down with a soft smile as he enjoys the sight under his desk. Zarkon's mouth was stretched to its limit as he was a mere inch from the base. His eyes were growing bloodshot and his cheeks were hollowed as he sucked on him. He was dressed in black summer robes, that were sliding off his broad shoulders.

The scent of slick fills the air as Arev reaches down and strokes the scaled head.

“Mmmgh...mmmmgh...Ulk...grhk..."

“You're so good Zarkon...you are absolutely amazing," Arev lightly pets the other's head, "I wish you could see what an erotic image you make right now.”

Zarkon gagged and shakes softly before he pulls off with a quiet cough. He gasps quietly when Arev grips his cock and lightly taps it against the other cheek to stain it in precum. A small smirk forms on the Emperor's face as he watches him breathing heavily before he slips the cock back in. This time he pushed the tip against the inside of his cheek and gave a shallow thrust.

Zarkon reached up and pumped the base as he moans weakly.

_BAM!_

His ears perk when he hears the doors open suddenly and the hand stroking his head pulls away as Arev sits up straight.

“Emperor Arev! We've received another stack of complaints from the North!"

Zarkon looks up at Arev, watching him give his full attention. His expression was that of a concerned ruler, very different from the lustful, affectionate one he was giving him a moment ago. Then he feels a foot lightly slip between his thighs and gently rub at his small bulge. It takes every fiber of self control not to whimper.

“I see.." Arev sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "What are their unpleasantries?”

The advisor sighs as he puts them down, "Apparently the people are beginning to become divided to the point that there may be war if they cannot find a way to expand their lands for crops."

“What do you mean?"

The advisor sighs, "Due to the mountains in that region, the rocky terrain and the population growth, they are unable to break through to proper soil past a certain point."

Zarkon closed his eyes and slowly he lightly rubbed over the deflated knot as he listened. He hears Arev giving a slow, heavy sigh before he sneaks a glance at him. The Emperor looked pensive as he pulls a data pad to him and looks down at it for a moment.

“......I will send them resources from the capital," Arev rumbled, "After all we have enough here and there's been a surplus of food this year.That should give them more than enough time for them to find a way to use the mountain regions."

“Very good. I shall begin preparations."

The young, ex gladiator gives a soft moan of relief when the door closes...then gasps when his head is pulled down harshly to deep throat the cock he was sucking.

“Mmmrgh!" He could feel the knot against his lips before being pulled off, coughing softly as pre cum drips on to his chin and tongue.

Arev panted softly down at him, his eyes unreadable as he slowly strokes his thumb over Zarkon's chin. He then pulled the young man up into a deep kiss. A soft moan leaves Zarkon when he opens his mouth and feels Arev's tongue slip in lovingly.

Not wanting to leave his Emperor unfinished, he reached down and pumps his shaft in his hands.

“Aaaaah...Zarkon...!"

He purrs softly at how Arev's voice wavers when he gropes and squeezes the knot. As he continues to pleasure him, he can't help but wonder if the Emperor's decision was a wise one. After all just because there's been a surplus this year that didn't mean it would be enough to last the North enough time to make proper fields.

What happens if they use up their resources? What happens to the population if it continues to grow? What—

A soft gasp leaves him when the Emperor leans down to kiss his forehead and cheeks warmly before tracing along his sharpened features. Then their foreheads meet softly as he's nuzzled.

“Hmmm...something on your mind?"

Zarkon looked at him softly before he smiled weakly, "...I just...had thoughts about your orders concerning the North..."

“Oh?" Arev blinks, a little surprised, "What kind of thoughts?"

“Well," he hesitated. He knows he shouldn't speak out of place, especially to the Emperor. However there were lives that could be at stake should they be unprepared.

He took a deep breath, "Sir, I think you should have thought it over more. There's some negative factors to be considered. The people of the North might not find a way to use the land, or the surplus might not be enough for the winters. Then there's the growing population there that can't seem to stop..."

He trails off when Arev stares down at him a moment. Zarkon winced softly, sinking down a bit.

Had he spoken out of line? Did he say the wrong thing? Was the Emperor going to get angry and throw him back into the ring like gutter trash?

A soft yelp escapes him when he's pulled forwards calmly and Arev looks seriously at him, "You raise very good points Zarkon. I shall send someone who can assess the situation in the North when we send them resources. That way we can see what else we can do to help them get back on their feet."

Arev then smiles softly as he leans down and kisses him softly, "Well done."

Those words sent chills down Zarkon's spine more than having someone trace down it.

...

Zarkon was surprised weeks later to find himself in the war room.

In all his time here in the palace this was one room he never thought he would be permitted. Judging by the mixed looks of confusion, annoyance and curiosity; the commanders and advisors were thinking the same.

The leader of the Advisors, Eclu, looked particularly displeased as he pursed his lips while Zarkon stands where usually the Head Commander does; at Arev's side,

“....Emperor. Must your omega be here?"

He bristles. Already he had many insults on the tip of his tongue that he would just love to hurl at Eclu, the only thing stopping him was Arev putting a hand on his arm. Thus he holds his tongue.

“Zarkon has proven to give me sound advice in matters such as this. Thanks to him we managed to avoid war up until this point," Arev replied calmly, before he looked down at the scroll.

“Despite your best efforts Emperor, the North is not pleased at the lack of more farming land. They're angry and they want to fight us, to fight you for not doing what was promised to them," Eclu sighs quietly, "...Thankfully this will be a short and quick war. They are weakened and sick from lack of proper food."

Arev closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "...No...no no...that is not what I want."

“Sir, with all due respect, there is only so much you can do for the people," One of the commanders speaks up, "Despite your best intentions, you cannot fix everything. Besides the mountains are too rocky and with such harsh winters, any attempt to create an irrigation system will not be enough."

Zarkon tilts his head as a 3D image of the mountains comes into view. Why did these mountains look so familiar to him? He's seen them somewhere before...

“If we are quick, and we have our armies enter through from here—" Eclu is cut off, much to his chagrin, when Arev raises his hand while looking at Zarkon.

Slowly the young omega pulls the image to him and turns it slightly round...

“.....Emperor may I say something?"

“You may."

Zarkon zooms in on a part of the mountain and hums, "These mountains in the North..I think if I remember correctly from what I read about them in my spare time, they have old mining tunnels. The mines are abandoned but they are still safe to venture through..."

One of the generals leans in quietly, looking intrigued when the mining tunnels are highlighted to show how deep the network goes.

“See here? The tunnels go down deep here, and if I remembered correctly there's a dormant magma river right here," he taps at the bottom level of the mountain before crossing his arms at the group, "Of course I only breifly read about this, but if I am right then that should help keep the irrigation systems going without freezing and hopefully help keep crops growing."

There's silence for a moment...then Zarkon is startled when he finds himself being laughed at.

“Aaaahahaha! A dormant magma river? Oh goodness I haven't heard something that good in a while!" The general, an alpha, is wiping his eyes snickering, "If that were the case then why haven't these people found it already?"

Slowly Zarkon's ears lower and he grimaced, "Th-the mines were abandoned over a thousand years ago. Maybe they just thought they weren't of use then and chose to not investigate."

“That may be true, but what happens if the magma somehow starts to erupt while we try to install the system? What if it rises and becomes like lava and seeps down the mountain hmm? Did you consider that?" another general sneers, rolling her eyes, "Honestly."

“....Then...then have engineers try and find a way to reroute it in order to keep it from doing so."

“Tch. Do we look like we're Alteans? Magma on daibazaal is tricky to work with where it's most active. But to try and reroute it..."

Zarkon felt his ire beginning to rise as he glared down at the table. They're so quick to dismiss him, to put aside his plan and treat it like he was just being a silly weakling omega. He clenched his hand into a fist and his lip twitched a bit.

_Don't be stupid, don't be stupid, don't be stupid, don't be stupid..._

“Well then let's call the Alteans, maybe they'll be more interested in actually finding solutions, unlike you idiots."

The laughter and smiles drop from existence and he's stared at in shock and slight anger.

“.....You little—!"

“I agree with Zarkon," Arev speaks up, forcing the others to sit back as he reaches up and touches Zarkon's arm, "If there's magma and it can be used to help the North, I want to put it to use. I will call the King of Altea and ask him to send his best for assistance, perhaps together we can find a solution," he stands up slowly, “Instead of sitting around talking in circles and laughing at someone who is trying to help my people."

A blush comes to the young man's cheeks at the praise from his Emperor before a small smile forms at his words. At least someone was listening to him.

...

The Altean King was all too eager to send help when Zarkon witnessed the transmission between him and Arev.

Of course at the time he was..occupied but he had still been listening quietly.

Arev looked rather nervous at the prospect of having Alteans on Daibazaal. Perhaps it was the fact no alien ambassadors nor allies have come to the planet in years or the fear of unintentionally insulting people who might be able to strengthen the alliance.

Whatever the case, Zarkon had every intention to try and make sure their stay was comfortable.

....Why were they so _short?_

He watched the team that has come to help approach the Emperor. They looked...rather strange. For one they had no fur or scales on them. There were colorful markings on their faces, under their eyes mostly and they were dressed in rather loose and pastel colored clothing.

The one standing at the front had white hair and he was smiling softly.

“Emperor Arev, we are very happy to assist your people in this time. Thank you for reaching out to us."

The Emperor sat on his throne legs crossed and giving a quiet nod with a neutral smile, "Thank you for coming. We have been having problems in the Northern Sector of our planet. We require the eyes of scientists and engineers to see what can be done to help. And you are...?"

“Ah! Right yes!" He stands straight, "I am the Head Alchemist, Alfor."

Murmurs break out through the court as Zarkon tilts his head curiously. There's a soft gleam in his eye and he smiles down at the Altean.

“An alchemist hmm? Why would they send an alchemist?" he asks softly, stepping forwards from besides the Emperor's throne.

Alfor answered him rather excitedly, "Well as an alchemist I have certain abilities that can be used to ensure we don't mess up the process. Plus I am very well equipped to help in engineering and I have always wanted to study this planet and its people..." he trails off as his eyes look Zarkon up and down in his outfit.

It was light armor plated around the neck and torso with the clothes were snug against his body. A sword and array of daggers were around his waist on his belt. They almost seem to accent his hips, and despite his stance Zarkon was relaxed.

“Yes Alchemist? You were saying?" Arev's deceptively calm voice catches Alfor's attention.

“Ah yes, right, forgive me Emperor..."

Zarkon chuckled quietly as the Altean continued. Well then someone was feeling quite bold, eyeing the Emperor's lover while in his court.

...

“Do you like him?"

He pauses, holding a sheer lingerie dress he is about to slip over his body. There's a collar of luxite already around his neck and piercings in his ears as the ex gladiator looks back at Arev.

“Like whom?"

“The Altean Alchemist," Arev sits back in his chair as he watches Zarkon change. He's completely naked save for a silver satin loin cloth barely hiding his member, "You seemed quite...fascinated."

Zarkon looked back as he placed the collar around his neck that held the sheer dress in place, "Why Emperor, if I didn't know better I would think you were jealous."

A small smirk comes over the omega's face as he carefully slips in his small hoop earrings and studs in his ear lobe. He took in a slow breath and stretched his arms. His nipples were pierced as well, something he thought the Emperor might enjoy seeing on him. He then fixes the bands on his bicep, taking in a deep slow breath before he walks towards Arev.

“I am not jealous," He huffs, "I simply...wasn't expecting you to look at him like that."

The possessive scent he was giving off said otherwise but Zarkon didn't pay that any mind. He just gently slips his arms around the Emperor, pressing his body against his while twirling some of his thick chest fur between his fingers.

It's then Arev took in a deep breath before he pulls out a wooden case. It was a rectangular shape, not large but it was definitely too big to be mistaken for anything concerning matrimony. While Zarkon was fond of his lover he wasn't quite sure he wanted to take that step.

Besides, he liked their arrangement. It allowed him some freedom while also making him feel secure and the gifts were always useful; daggers, armor, clothes and whatever else he needed for training for battle. Though he also appreciated receiving books for his free time. Books about Daibazaal and its history, about it's allies and other colonies.

Zarkon looks curiously at the box, then back at Arev.

“Another gift, my Emperor?" he nuzzles his cheek.

“Hmmm, yes," He reaches up slowly and lightly pushes on his shoulder, "Kneel down and turn your back to me. Make sure to close your eyes and hold up your hands."

Zarkon only quirked a brow in question before he turns and does as ordered.

Arev slowly waves a hand in front of Zarkon's face to ensure he was obeying his orders. Then there's a quiet click as he opens the box and gently slips the item inside into the other's open hands.

“Open your eyes now.." Arev smiles as he slides his hands down the other's sides.

Zarkon opens his eyes slowly and looks down..

In his calloused hands was a rare white luxite dagger, with a golden calumzite handle with red opals embedded in the handle. Ancient runes were engraved in the metal, runes that only are carved into artifacts given to...

....to candidates who are chosen to compete in the ancient Kral Zera, when the Emperor passes on.

“....Arev..." his voice is so soft as he slowly runs a finger along the metal, "...I..."

“I have watched you," Arev lightly toys with the fabric, his dark eyes looking tenderly at him, "And listened. I wouldn't ask this if I didn't think you would be a good successor. You are smart, intuitive...and young. Someone not plagued by old grudges and truly wants to help our planet...and who isn't afraid to speak up..."

Zarkon's hands shake as he holds it to his chest, "I..I couldn't...I'm not...I'm not as well versed as you think..."

“You're a fast learner...and I know you'll do well...and you'll choose your advisors wisely..." he gently kisses the top of his head, "with this blade by your side, no one will touch you. Even after I am one with the stars, you will not be challenged until the battle..."

Zarkon closed his eyes, still holding the blade, "You...put so much faith in me...I..." he opens his eyes to look at the sacred blade, "...I will make you proud, my Emperor..."

The deep, rumbling purr that answers him sends chills down his spine before he feels a rough tongue starting to groom him. 

The omega moves back to press against his Emperor, a weak chirp leaving him as his hands hold the blade. Arev smiles as he continues, before he moves and nuzzles his jaw against his temple. The same possessive scent overwhelms the omega while also causing his thighs to start shaking.

He feels those hands move to wrap around his chest now and lift him up slowly. He puts the ceremonial dagger on the armrest and turns his face to kiss the Emperor's jawline. As he was settled on his lap, he spread his legs open for him. Slick could be seen dripping down his thighs, staining the fabric.

Arev growls softly, before kissing him almost aggressively. The soft sound his lover makes sends chills through his body as he slips his hand down to rub at his folds while letting the cloth slip to the side so his cock was on display. It had already begun to harden, the tip nudging at the soaked slit.

“Hmmmm..." Arev breaks the kiss, before he moves in to nibble at the other's throat, "So wet...so soft..were you anticipating this my warrior?"

Zarkon purrs weakly, "Yesss..yes my emperor..."

“Hmph...so needy..."

He bites his lip as a finger slips inside of him, "I can't help it, my Emperor...your touch...your scent...it makes me feel warm..." he feels the dress being hiked up more and he closes his eyes to revel in his lover's presence, "I want it...I need it so badly.."

“My sweet omega..." Arev hisses as he pulls him closer and gently rubs his clit, "So strong...so beautiful..."

Zarkon bites his bottom lip when another finger joins the first, more slick dribbling down Arev's hand. The young ex gladiator reaches up to grip at his Emperor's head when he feels that familiar stretch. Gods how many times has he been prepared like this? He knows the Emperor could always just take what he wanted but no...he always took the time to let him enjoy it, and focus on his pleasure.

Arev's fangs slowly graced along his throat. It would be so simple to just claim him. To sink his fangs into that lovely throat and mark him for all to see that this omega was his and his alone. He knows Zarkon would honor it, wouldn't allow anyone else to take him until his Emperor lies on his deathbed...he clicks his jaws together as he kisses his shoulder and replaces his finger with his hardened cock. The knot was pulsing with anticipation as he buries himself into that familiar wet warmth.

_I won't hold him back...if I mark him, it could scare him off...the last thing I want..._

“A-aaaaah...!" Zarkon closes his eyes, tilting his head back, "Fuck...Arev...Arev, Arev...!"

Hearing his name on the omega's lips sends a chill through his spine as he carefully raises Zarkon's legs up. He gives a deep, slow thrust into the welcoming slit as slick dribbles down his shaft.

“You...are going to be a great leader...my sweet Zarkon. I know you will make me so proud...I know you're going to be the leader this planet needs..." he nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

When the pace starts to pick up, Zarkon closes his eyes and cries out when the combination of rubbing his sensitive bud and having a cock fucking him sends a wonderful aching wave of warmth through him. He barely had to touch his omega cock that was rarely given attention.

“Y...yes..!" he blushes at the praise, "Y-yes..!" he bites his bottom, toes curling as he loses himself to pleasure, "Nnngh...!"

If Arev wanted him to rule next, he would do as he asked. Even if he ended up failing in the end he would at least fight for the throne and make his Emperor proud when the time came. As for now...

Zarkon cries out when he's suddenly on his hands and knees. His thighs shake when he feels hands grip on to his hips. He could feel Arev's skin smack against his as the knot was starting to catch on to the rim. Zarkon dragged his claws over the marble floor while trying to hold back a scream of pleasure. He could feel it coming, could feel the edge of his orgasm as his slit starts to twitch and clench.

A roar leaves Arev as he stills inside Zarkon. Immediately he raises his arm and bites into it as his knot fully forms to lock him inside the young man. A growl escapes him, watching Zarkon still beneath him and push his hips back into his as he came.

Both were still a moment, Arev slowly releasing his arm. He then leaned down and lies over his omega to groom him softly as Zarkon is purring hoarsely in response. He could feel Arev's cum filling him with warmth and feeling like he had ascended to some heavenly plain of existence.

The dagger's hilt gives the softest gleam.

...

When Alfor entered Arev's royal library that afternoon, all he wanted to do was do some research on the North. After resting for over a week from space lag and feeling re energized he was more than happy to begin work. What he did not expect to find was the lovely galra who had caught his eye in Arev's court.

He was quietly reading a book, a strange blade on the table at his side and dressed in more comfortable clothes.

Slowly he walked forwards, his footsteps light. Now would be a good chance to make a friend here. Someone who knew the planet and could help him in the long run to help strengthen bonds between Altea and Daibazaal. Especially one so close to Emperor Arev.

“Hello!"

Alfor barely has time to squeeze his legs together so he didn’t wet himself when a knife was pointed right at his jugular.

“....Aaaah...!" He smiles nervously, "Forgive me, I had not meant to disturb you, Lord uh...?"

The galra stares at him a moment, then visibly relaxes and lowers the blade, "I am not a lord…” he sheathes the knife by his thigh before crossing his arms, “You may call me Zarkon."

Relief goes through Alfor and he puts a hand to his chest, "Ah, very well, I just assumed that since you were so close with the Emperor you might be one of the nobility. Are you one of his commanders?"

Zarkon tilted his head while quirking a brow at him, "No. I am not that either. Emperor Arev and I have an...arrangement. Besides it doesn't matter what my relationship with him is."

Alfor was curious about what he meant but decided not to question him, "Ah I see. You said your name is Zarkon yes? Weren't you the one who told the Emperor to reach out to Altea?"

“....Yes," Zarkon sighs softly, "Who told you?"

“Ah, King Leer did," Alfor moves closer to him, "I..was really happy that you did. I have always wanted to travel to other planets ever since I was old enough to start reading about alchemy. And to be on one so diverse and large is simply mind blowing! In a good way I mean," Alfor laughs sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Zarkon blinks a moment, feeling a soft blush touch his face when he sees the alchemist push back some of his soft hair.

“...Huh."

“Hmm? Yes? What is it, Zarkon?" Alfor blinks at him and stares when the omega smiles.

“Ha...you're just very cute is all, Alfor."

The poor alchemist's ears turn a soft red and his markings glow faintly in surprise. The compliment causes him to smile almost shyly. It reminded Zarkon of those shy briar fawns that resided deep in Daibazaal's forests which only continued to prove his remark.

Perhaps he would make good company when Arev is busy with his emperor duties.

...

No one could have predicted how Arev was going to die.

He had just been walking through his gardens, to think and have a moment's peace when he had made the mistake of walking under a pillar that workers were restoring.

It happened so fast.

It had happened four days after the three month long project in the North had been completed. The reports of the people successfully beginning to grow crops and start to flourish were coming in, marking one less burden that lay on the Emperor's shoulders. The future had been looking bright...

Zarkon stared at the wall as he hugged a pillow to his chest that came from Arev's side of the bed. The one they had shared countless times, lying down to talk, enjoy each other, or even play wrestle. His scent still lingered on it though it was only growing fainter each day as Zarkon pushes his face into it.

Outside he could hear the mourners, professional and personal outside the crypt where all emperors are placed.

It felt like he was in some sad dream...

They'd only been talking about his training for the throne a few days ago. Joking, him teasing the emperor and then grooming each other.

Now here he was, the Emperor's omega and named successor to the throne. If he should succeed in lighting the torch of the Kral Zera that is.

It...it scared Zarkon.

He never expected this to happen so soon. He was just one person chosen out of more qualified candidates to take on the honor and burdensome throne that Arev left behind. It almost felt wrong to attempt to.

How could someone of his class ever hope to be a good leader?

_I know you'll make me proud..._

Slowly he presses his face into the plush purple pillow and lowers his ears. He wanted to make Arev proud..but for now he wanted a moment to mourn and forget reality existed.

_Tmp tmp tmp._

“Zarkon?" Alfor's voice sounds from the other side of the door, slightly muffled.

He hugs the pillow tighter before sighing shakily, "...Yes?"

“May I enter?"

He felt a desire to decline. What could the Altean even want from him at this time? It wasn't his problem and he had no reason to even be at the door to this room. He should send him away for even entertaining the thought he was allowed here!

“.....Yes," Zarkon's voice cracks as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Alfor wasn't like the others. He didn't look at him like he was some misplaced weakling or gutter filth, or an abomination. Alfor was kind, and intelligent. Much like Arev in some ways...

The door creaks open as light footsteps come towards him. A hand gently touched his scaled head, rubbing it softly before he looked up with bloodshot eyes. The look Alfor gives him borders on pity, but he didn't have the energy to be angry or even annoyed by it.

Alfor climbed on to the bed to lie beside him slowly and just continues the soothing strokes, "I'm so sorry Zarkon..."

“.....It's not fair..." he hisses softly, "He was supposed to train me...and help me..."

“I know it's not," Alfor's voice was very soft, "but there's things in life we cannot control. Not even when death will strike us..."

For a moment when Zarkon doesn't move, Alfor fears he said the wrong thing. He slowly starts to draw his hand back when he's suddenly pulled into a very firm hug and Zarkon pushing his face into his chest as his body trembles softly. Alfor blinked a moment before he hugged him back slowly.

“....Please don't leave with the other Alteans.…...I...I...I don't want to be alone..."

Alfor stares down at him a moment before he slowly rested his head on top of his. He knows the King of Altea will be grumpy over him not returning right away. He may go as far as to say he was going to be quite grumpy. But if it was for Zarkon...

“I'll stay until you're okay again."

Zarkon closes his eyes, sniffling quietly.

...

The Kral Zera came too quickly for his liking.

It had only been three days and already Feyiv was going to hold the ceremony, with the Archivist witnessing the event once more. It just didn't sit well with the omega, but alas he did not have a say in these matters.

He didn't have a big following like the other candidates. Commanders, generals, soldiers, noble warriors and others were gathered around the violet flames waiting for all to gather and wait for the Kral Zera to begin. All Zarkon had was his blade and his friend Alfor.

The advisors had been split up. Some joined Commander Snarf, the highest ranked commander with the largest fleet, others joined with the nobleman Alchi, who had the most influence with the people. The rest were split evenly amongst the factions. Which ever one wins would hold power over Daibazaal and her common folk.

He could smell Alfor's anxiety. After all, he was a man of diplomacy and science, with little experience with violence.

“Zarkon...are you sure you have to do this?"

Zarkon turned to his friend and only offered a weak smile, "I am. You don't have to watch Alfor."

The Altean gives an anxious laugh, "You won't get rid of me that easily. After all, how many Alteans can say they witnessed the Kral Zera?"

This only made Zarkon's smile widen before he heard the others start to murmur amongst themselves. He could feels the glares directed at them as he walked to stand near the purple flames before them. He knows the ceremony could be a quick race or a slow drawn out bloodbath. He only hopes Alfor will be able to hold himself in the fight.

“Well, if it isn't Arev's bed warmer," Snarf sneers at him, arms crossed as he

fluffed his fur to look more intimidating.

Zarkon grimaced as he extends his arm to stop Alfor from intervening, "And if it isn't the first alpha commander to ever come up short in a dick measuring contest."

Some snickering sounds come from the other galra around them before Snarf growls angrily for silence his cheeks are dark with humiliation.

“Hmph, such a crass one aren't you? I would think Arev would have put you in your place, omega. It seems when I win, I will have to remind you," Alchi speaks up, the lanky slim nobleman studying his nails. They shimmer in the fire's light illuminating just how sharp they were.

_Not if I lob off your poor empty excuse of a head first, asshole,_ Zarkon's ears perk when he hears quiet footsteps before be looks up towards the pyre.

An old looking galra with long dark hair, approaches wearing heavy robes and looking as though they bear the weight of all the knowledge he has collected and recorded for millenia. The Archivist looks down upon the galra and single Altean before him, it becomes silent as they gaze up at him.

“......For centuries, our Emperors both great and feared have been selected through the grand Kral Zera that was first in-stated by the one who created the grand Luxite Age, Emperor Sincline. Now with Arev, the Soldier Emperor's passing, we shall witness who shall light the torch of destiny and lead our people until He Who Brings Death comes for his soul."

Zarkon looked around slowly at the rest as he took in the Archivist's words. He then moved slowly closer to the torches before him. This was it..This is what Arev wanted for him. He reaches out to wrap his hand around the base and narrows his eyes.

His ears prick up before he snaps around. He raises the ceremonial blade gifted to him and blocks Snarf's blade.

“If you think I'd allow someone such as you to rule over me, I would sooner be disemboweled! You are an omega! I do not care if you trained as some gladiator before—!"

Zarkon's foot snapped up into Snarf's crotch. A very pained wheeze leaves him as he feels his legs give out. It's then Zarkon slams his knee directly into the alpha's sternum before bringing the butt of his torch down on his head.

“Perhaps a concussion will improve your insubordinate attitude!" Zarkon grits his teeth as his scales flare up.

There's a loud roar before he manages to duck a swipe from one of Snarf's lieutenants. He then grabs the arm and twists it with a sickening crack.

Alfor barely has time to react to the chaos that erupts around him, barely avoiding a swipe towards his face. His eyes are wide as he watches the galra fighting each other around him, brutal and merciless as they use weapons, their claws, their fangs, or anything that could cause damage to each other.

It was so much to take in. His ears pin back as he falls to the ground to avoid another swipe from one of the warriors and he rolls away from a heavy looking warrior's foot that was coming towards his head. He got back to his feet before he tries to spot Zarkon in the fight—

“RRRAAAARRRGHH!"

One of Snarf's men goes flying and lands on top of another group of galra there.

Zarkon panted heavily as he gripped the torch and started to move towards the steps.

“Oh no you don't, gutter trash!"

Zarkon turned to face the one who shouted the insult, but he ended up facing a fist.

Blood gushes from his nose as it connected with the fist. He growls and stumbles back a bit before feeling a knee to his abdomen. When he looks up with a pained wheeze he comes face to face with Alchi.

The nobleman moves to punch him again but the omega moved to the side.

“I...have waited...for that fool to die for so long! Just for this opportunity to regain my rightful place amongst those pathetic masses!" Alchi pulls out his knife, "To show them what a truly worthy ruler is! And you..."

Zarkon continues to move backwards up the steps as Alchi tries to stab him. Zarkon lifted up the blade to block him as his back was pinned down against the cold stone steps. His scales flare out as he bares his fangs at him in an angry hiss.

“You will become my omega next! I will show you what your true purpose is, you filthy animal!"

Zarkon's lip curls, an unimpressed sneer on his face as he pulls his legs in, "I am...No one's omega..."

_Zarkon...you will always have a choice here...I would never keep you against your free will._

Alchi laughs in his face, "Oh really!? Did you really think you could ever rule over us? Please! Only a warrior—AAAUULGK!"

The omega's eyes seem to glow with rage at the arrogant alpha as his claws sink into his chest. He snarls as he pushes him off with his fangs bared and sends him rolling back down into the chaos.

“.....I belong to no one," he coughs a bit as he pushes himself up. He looked at the torch in his hand and grimaced softly when he sees the flame starting to flicker out, "Fuck..."

Alfor managed to make it to the torch pit and slowly looked up the steps. His eyes widenedas he sees Zarkon only half way there, but the torch in his hand was beginning to go out. Perhaps if there wasn't a battle going on, if this was a diplomatic, political ceremony and if he had more help, maybe he would have had second thoughts about what he did next.

But one look at Zarkon and at the look on the young galra's face and Alfor just moved.

He grabs a torch and he runs forwards with it. He shape shifts to elongate his legs and arms in order to dodge and avoid anyone trying to stop him. As he makes it to the stars the flame in Zarkon's hand had gone out completely.

“ZARKON!"

The ex-gladiator's eyes widen when the Altean trips over a step with the new flame held up to him. He looked to be processing what was happening before he sputtered.

“Alfor!? What are you even—!?.

“Do it! Go up and claim your place as Emperor, Zarkon!" Alfor cut him off, panting heavily. He didn't care how ragged he looked nor did he care that he was still shifted, "You made a promise and I said I support you...now hurry! I will hold off who I can!"

Zarkon's eyes slowly widened as he felt his heart skip a beat. Slowly he reached up to take the offered flame and gripped the new torch firmly. Their hands brush a moment and Zarkon feels a small spark from the contact. Alfor gives him a nod before turning his back to him to face the masses of fighting warriors.

“Go."

With a grunt, Zarkon pushes himself up to run up the steps. He felt a renewed energy rush through him as he gets closer and closer. He shield's the torch from the winds as he approached the Archivist. The old beta looks at him with an indecipherable expression.

That look stopped Zarkon in his tracks as he breathed heavily and caught his breath.

“.....Do not let an old man stop you now, young heir. Arev did choose you for a reason after all."

Zarkon blinked at him before he looked at the flame before looking at the ceremonial torch he had to light. For a moment he hesitates as he stepped closer. A sense of foreboding washes over him. Like if he lit this flame and took Arev's place he would face many hardships with very little happiness...

_Make me proud, Zarkon._

He tightened his grip before he lowers the flame to light the torch. No victories are achieved without hardships, no wars won without sacrifice. If he was going to become emperor then he would give it his all and lead as Arev had wanted of him.

An old gnarled hand touches his shoulder.

“Well done."

Zarkon lowered his ears before he realized it had gone quiet down below.

Slowly he turned around to face the rest down below while still gripping his sword,

The Archivist passes him slowly before turning around to kneel before him,

“The Flame has been lit. Bow to your new Emperor!"

He watches as those who had only moments ago been trying to kill him and threatened him, begrudgingly kneeled down to bow before the new Emperor.

Alfor had a smile on his face as he followed suit.

Slowly Zarkon gripped the blade Arev had given him and squeezed it slightly.

He didn't let go even as blood seeps through his fingers and he takes in a shaky breath.

_Victory or Death...  
_

He holds the blade up slowly as the flame flickers behind him and the rest below see his silhouette as he utters this one phrase.

“Vrepit Sa."


End file.
